·:Fuegoz Artificiales:·
by Aid-chanz
Summary: RyoSaku Au Sakuno ira a la festividad en soledad, y una situacion particular le dara a conocer al Echizen menor. ¿Qué pasara antes de ver los fuegos artificiales? ¿Será...amor a primera vista?


Wolap, aki vengo de nuevu con otro fic... (Semana activa eh?) Pues este es mas romanticon q nada, la idea vino de un Quizz que tome en Quizila, Si lo kieren va a estar en mi profile.

Pareja: RyoSaku (AU y algo de Ooc)

Disclaimer: SI PoT fuese mió las cosas ke hiciese... pero NO ES MIO. Es de su autor... para mi mal...XD

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquella festividad era celebrada en la colina. Seguro seria por más, el evento del año. Las chicas romperían la tradición de los kimonos pues era una fiesta particular. Los que mas involucrados estaban eran los organizadores de eventos del Instituto Seigaku.

En una de las areas se divisaba una figura pequeña, de piel morena y largas y castañas trenzas. Su estatura y complexión revelaban una figura ciertamente femenina pero tapada por un vestido de rayas negro y rosa abombado en la parte de abajo, con tiros finos de eslabones de metal, bajo el cual unas leggins negras con encajes daban un toque de madurez al conjunto. Su cara fina y con expresión de desagrado, sumada a sus ojos rojizos y tímidos dejaban notar su incomodidad con el vestuario y la soledad en la que se encontraba.

-Sakuno!-grito una joven de cabello marrón y lunar en la mejilla-Ven!

-S-si... Tomoka... –dijo en un respingo, dando pasos rápidos pero torpes-

La joven que le había llamado aviso a un grupo de jóvenes que se ausentaría. Al llegar a su lado, la joven empezó a hablar como siempre, sin parar y muy rápido. Le estiro de su mano, arrastrándole por el camino mientras le contaba entre risas e indescifrables palabras lo que le había pasado esa noche.

Poco a poco se iba notando su cercanía a una gran casa. Estaba ubicada justo en la parte empinada de la colina. Recordaba haber ido muchas veces junto a su abuela allí, pues ella era la encargada de la remodelación. A pesar de estar en la parte inclinada, tenia una enorme terraza y una piscina gigantesca, mandada a pedir a medida de los clientes.

Una vez en la puerta principal noto una "E" enorme en el portón, y en ese momento recordó quienes eran los clientes de los que tanto había hablado su abuela.

_-Abuela... ¿y esta casa para quien es?-dijo la joven intrigada-_

_Esto era típico pues, en todos los años que vivía con su abuela, jamás la había visto manejar una de las construcciones ella misma. Nunca le había visto ponerse casco y botas para ir a una construcción. Siempre con la elegancia y el gusto por delante. _

_A esa obra le ponía un empeño particular, era hasta los momentos, la que más caprichos había tenido con respecto a su construcción. Tenia que "tener una piscina de capacidad olímpica con forma de cascada hacia la cuidad, un sistema de cámaras integrado desde el primer momento de la construcción para que el cliente monitoreara el avance, un portón que le permitiera integrarse al exterior por medio de un botón", entre otros muchos pedidos. _

_-¿Abuela?-preguntó, notando que la mujer no había respondido-_

_-Sakuno... esta casa es para la Familia de deportistas japoneses más importante, Los Echizen._

_-Yo jamás había oído de ellos...-dijo sincera- ¿Cómo no se de ellos? ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?_

_-Fue una sorpresa que regresaran pues, vivían en el exterior viajando. Tenían años sin venir, según tengo entendido, desde el nacimiento del hijo menor._

_-Si no les conozco debe ser mayor que yo, ¿Cierto?-dijo razonando pues desconocía esta familia-_

_-No. De hecho, tienen la misma edad. _

_-Ok... ¿y cuando terminaras la casa?_

_-En un mes más o menos. Luego regresare a dirigir la compañía y no saldré a hacer este tipo de trabajos nuevamente. _

_-Abuela, ¿Cual es la razón de que hayas decidido salir de la oficina para este trabajo?_

_-Los Echizen... fueron muy amigos de tus padres. Y míos también._

Esa conversación aun sonaba en la cabeza de la muchacha. Esa familia tenia que ver con la propia. Muchos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y atentaron con hacerla llorar. Pero no podía llorar, era una fiesta. No aquí, con su amiga, que estaba disfrutando de el ambiente festivo del día.

Recordó nuevamente las especificaciones de la construcción de la casa. Estaba integrada a la feria por el portón corredizo de vidrio y hierro con la "E" nuevamente. Decorada como parte de la fiesta. Adentro de podía notar un grupo de jóvenes del nivel avanzado del Instituto, que estudiaban junto a ella.

Había escuchado que el hijo menor de los Echizen había ingresado hacia poco en el Instituto. Lastima no haber tenido el gusto de conocerle. Su abuela había tenido que viajar justo los días de su llegada y no tuvo el placer de presentarlos.

Se acerco a Tomoka en la gigantesca area de la piscina. Sobre un sencillo escenario un joven Dj pinchaba música con estilo, haciendo a todos moverse al ritmo de lo que parecía llegar a ser un Rave improvisado. Unido al espectáculo de luces daba a notar que esta parte era una fiesta completamente diferente, sin duda organizada por el dueño de la casa.

Un chico un poco más avanzado que ella le tomo por la cintura. Era uno de los que estaban en el club de Tennis del Instituto. Le pidió de forma divertida y seria bailar junto a ella. Le sonrió de forma inocente y le siguió el paso al joven de ojos gatunos y azules, de cabello color arena. Era uno de los sempais y uno de sus pocos amigos.

La casa tenia una enorme pared/puerta (o.ó) de vidrio que dejaba ver con claridad el exterior de la casa, específicamente el area de la piscina. Un joven de cabello verdoso y ojos oscuros miraba a otro similar a él. De menor estatura y por lo visto, solo unos años menor que él.

El chico más pequeño miraba al exterior algo aburrido. Se notaba que no le interesaba para nada esta fiesta. Solo miraba desinteresado. Notó entre todas las figuras unas largas trenzas castañas que le resultaban algo familiares.

_-Mira Ryoma... nuestra futura casa... -dijo su hermano con un tono serio poco usual en él-_

_-Hmf... -dijo mirando desinteresado a la pantalla- Mmmm...- sus ojos se vieron posados en una pequeña figura de largos cabellos castaños-_

_La chica de inmediato le llamo la atención, a él. EL joven con más pretendientes y menos interés en las mujeres le había pasado algo. No puedo dejar de mirar el recorrido de la castaña por la pantalla hasta desaparecer. Sin pensarlo mucho decidió que debía hacer algo. Fijado en la jovencita, cambio las cámaras, siguiendo su movimiento. _

_-Ryoma? -dijo Ryoga algo intrigado- ¿Que haces?_

_-Nada que te incumba Ryoga...-dijo secante-_

_-Mmmmmmm lo que digas Chibi-suke... -salio del salón con un pensamiento en la cabeza-Oh Chibi-suke... te ha interesado la jovencita eh... ¡finalmente Hermanito!_

-RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito su hermano justo en su oído-

-Ah Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?! -grito enojado-

-Chibi-suke... la chica de trenzas esta allá... anda con ella... vamos... anda chibi-suke...

-Estupido... –dijo saliendo algo señalado por la mirada de su hermano mayor-

Arreglo su cabello, (n/a: claro, si alborotarse MAS el cabello es eso...¬¬") abrió un poco mas su chaqueta de rayas verdes y negras. Se miro de reojo, y una gota resbalo por su cabeza. ¿Desde cuando le importaba su aspecto? "No importa mucho pero ya que" pensó algo confundido.

Se fijo en el acompañante de la chica. Aquel joven de ojos rayados y algo gatunos bailaba cariñosamente con la joven y se acercaba de cuando en cuando a hablarle algo al oído. Le molesto ese comportamiento tan... ¿romántico?

Se acerco cuidadoso, sin saber por que. No tenia idea que lo impulsaba hacia esa jovencita. Junto a el, un chico algo subido de bebida fue empujado hacia al borde la piscina. Y cayo, llevándose a un grupo consigo. En ese grupo estaba incluido el confundido Echizen.

Y había una razón para ese empujón y sus consecuencias. Unas largas trenzas habían sido tomadas sin querer pero con violencia, Syusuke había notado aquello y actuando en su defensa ese "pequeño" empujón causante de la catástrofe. Y por supuesto, Ryoma lo había notado (n/a: ¿¿Ryoma notando algo?? Rayos... otro OOc xD).

La chica de ojos rojizos se dio cuenta de la culpabilidad que tenia en todo eso ocurrido. Todos los presentes miraban a Fuji de forma amenazadora mientras el solo sonreía de su forma encantadora y sadista (xD) causando que gotas estilo anime aparecieran en las cabezas de los presentes.

Se agacho un poco hacia la piscina a ayudar a alguien a salir. Todos estaban fuera del agua excepto uno, que la miraba de forma algo seca y "despreciable" si se podía decir. Pero algo la hizo querer ayudarlo, algo la atrajo sin saber por que, a ese chico de cabello negro verdoso.

-Y-yo... lo s-siento m-mucho...-dijo la de ojos rojos ofreciendo la mano-

-Oh... aun no...-dijo tomando su mano tirándola hacia el agua-

La chica cayo justo sobre el. Salio a respirar y le miro, un leve sonrojo se formo sin querer en su cara, y una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa le hizo algo al ojidorado. El joven la ayudo a salir, extendiéndole la mano, como ella antes. Al levantarse escurrió agua y se miro con desdicha, mientras era observada con detenimiento por el Echizen.

-¿Quien eres...? –dijo ella temerosa-

-No. Tú me has hecho caer... ¿quien eres tu?-dijo serio-

-S-akuno Ryusaki...-temblando de frió-

-Echizen Ryoma...-dijo entrando a la casa. Miro a la joven indicándole que le siguiese-

Fue directo a la amplia cocina, tomo un par de tazas y preparo chocolate caliente para ambos, mientras la fiesta afuera continuaba. La cocina estaba algo apartada del resto de las areas públicas de la casa, y era enorme. Tenia su propio comedor y una terraza aparte, que daba una vista hermosa de la cuidad.

-Aquí esta tu chocolate...-señalando hacia la mesa de mármol que dividía la cocina-

Ryoma camino hacia la terraza y se volteo a mirarle, nuevamente indicándole que debía seguirle. Ella tomo la laza entre sus pequeñas manos y se dirigió hacia la terraza. Estaba algo tibia por la chimenea que debía estar permanentemente encendida.

-¿O'chibi?-dijo un pelirrojo-¿Sabes donde esta Ryoga?

El chico le resultaba familiar a la joven de largas trenzas. Ese rostro Neko, era seguro que lo conocía. Y recordó que el, como Fuji y el resto, eran los del equipo del Instituto. Eran los deportistas por naturaleza y según había oído, un chico de nuevo ingreso le había recientemente robado la titularidad a uno de ellos.

El pelirrojo le miro con interés y un grito Neko acompañado de un abrazo sobresalto a Ryoma. Miro al chico abrazar a Sakuno y se sintió raro por dentro. Algo sucedía con esa chica y era inexplicable.

-Saku-chan! –Tomando sus mejillas cual abuela cariñosa- ¡Tiempo sin verle!

-Kikumaru-sempai... –dijo con una mueca de disgusto- duele...

-Ah...-soltándole- Bueno Ryoma... Si ves a tu hermano, dile que empezaran a las 2:00 a.m. en punto.

-Allá va...-dijo con desinterés señalando a la piscina- Ryoga esta con el Dj...

-Owa... si... ¡gracias! Chao Saku-chan!-corriendo hacia la piscina-

Ryoma le miro mientras ella frotaba sus mejillas adoloridas. Al parecer la pequeña chica conocía a todos sus compañeros de equipo. Recordó algo relacionado con su apellido. La anciana Ryusaki era la dueña del Instituto y varias veces había ido a sus entrenamientos.

-R-ryoma... yo creo que...-dijo jugando con sus dedos-

-¿Que?-dijo seco-en cinco minutos... ven...

-H-hai...

Salieron de forma rápida de la cocina, dirigiéndose al area del escenario. Su hermano daba una indicación que le parecía estupida y un chico de ojos lilas le tomo por el brazo, montándolo seguidamente sobre el mismo. Ryoga le cubrió con uno de sus brazos y dijo algo cursi, quizás por que ya estaba pasado de bebida o porque esa era su naturaleza.

-¡Vamos! ¡El espectáculo comienza en quince minutos! ¡Tomen a sus parejas y a ver los Fuegos artificiales!-grito estridente-

Ryoma consiguió safarze y se dirigió a la casa. Su ropa estaba aun húmeda y estaba empezando a hacer frió asi que se cambiaria. Entro a su amplia habitación y mientras se cambiaba pensaba de forma inconciente en la chica de ojos rojizos.

Se coloco una camisa negra algo ajustada con unos jeans y sus zapatos negros favoritos. Tomo por costumbre la chaqueta de algodón, de rayas negras y grises y se la coloco con rapidez. Ahorraría camino y salio por su terraza propia, conectada a la de la piscina. Le busco con la mirada pero solo se topo con un gran grupo de chicas que parecían querer aprovecharse de él (n/a: con gusto lo haría èé)

Sakuno escucho y sabía que terminaría sola. Busco a tomoka con la mirada y antes de poder decir algo la chica iba saliendo hacia la colina con un joven silencioso, también del equipo del Instituto, Kaoru Kaidoh.

Sabía de antemano que no tendría ninguna compañía para los fuegos artificiales, asi que entro a la casa y se sentó de espaldas a la puerta de vidrio que daba a la piscina. Sintió nuevamente la soledad de siempre.

Unas voces femeninas que llamaban un nombre familiar, se escucho el deslizar desesperado de la puesta de vidrio y un suspiro de alivio. Ella se encontraba ensimismada, que no sintió la aproximación del chico. Una mano calida se poso en su hombro haciéndole voltear.

-¿R-ryoma...? ¿n-no deberías e-estar con alguien?-dijo sorprendida-

-Lo mismo digo...Ryusaki...-agrego con un toque irónico y sarcástico-¿Tú estas...?

-Sola... mi amiga se ha ido con su novio... y Fuji con su novia...-dijo triste-

-Hmf...-mirando a la chica que temblaba de frió-

Con delicadeza coloco su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo de la chica, que la sostuvo agradecida. Al levantar la vista le vio. Quedo muda. Tenia una forma claramente masculina, que aun siendo solo un joven de 16 años dejaba ver un claramente torneado abdomen y unos brazos entrenados. Al recuperar el habla se dirigió al chico, que había caminado hasta un pequeño Bar, tomando con rapidez un par de pontas.

-R-ryoma... tu acaso no... n-no t-tienes...-balbuceo sonrojada-

-No –dijo tajante- no... Por ahora...-le extendió la Ponta mirándole con picardía-

-¿P-Por a-ahora? -preguntó sonrojada mientras abría la Ponta-

-Mira la hora... Vamos a ver lo fuegos...

-S-si... oye... ¿n-no te dará f-frió?-tocando la chaqueta-

-No...Vamos...-tirando de su mano hacia el exterior de la casa-

Aquella mano fina y pequeña parecía encajar la perfección en la del chico. El por instinto apretó el agarre, y sintió algo calido recorrerle. Recordó todo lo que el idiota de su hermano había dicho y un pensamiento cruzo su mente ¿Tendrían razón? ¿Esto era...? No. Seguro era alguna tontería o algo asi, a el Príncipe del Tennis jamás le pasaría, no tan pronto.

Se sentaron en una de las numerosas terrazas de la casa. Era un sector privado de la colina asi que no verían a nadie a sus alrededores. El la miro de reojo. ¿Quién era ella...para hacerle sentir eso? ¿Tendría algo que ver con esas largas y sedosas trenzas?...Un segundo... ¿"sedosas"? Quien lo diría, esa palabra existe en el mundo Echizen.

Ella se sintió observada y volteo a verle. Esos ojos dorados cautivaron a los rojos, eran profundos, fríos, gatunos, llamativos. Su cuerpo tembló al mirarle completo en un rápido movimiento. Sus miradas se mantuvieron firmes, hasta que un sonrojo poderoso cubrió las mejillas de la chica, llamando su atención, provocando un esbozo se sonrisa.

Sakuno silenciosamente y con rápidos ojos, volteaba a detallarle. El cabello verdoso que parecía querer dominar su rostro y que era movido por un ocasional movimiento de sus manos. Noto claramente que el chico tembló, y abrazo sus piernas en busca del calor necesario.

-Oye... tu... chaqueta-dijo tratando de quitársela-

-No...Le...queda mejor a una chica linda... Sakuno...-dijo sorprendido por lo que habia acabado de decir-

-R-ryoma...-dijo sonrojada tipo tomate (n/a: q otra comparacion puedo hacer uú)-

-Sakuno...-dijo en un tono más subido, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole-

-Mnm...R-ryoma...-tumbándose en la grama-

-S-a-k-u-n-o...-susurro a su oído, tocando el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios-

-Ryo...escalofrío yo...tw... te... tu...

-Mnm... S-a-k-u-n-o...-susurrando sensualmente (n/a: ¿este es Ryoma... o Ryoga? OÓ)-

-Ryo...ma...ains...ah! –Sintiendo un mordisco en su oreja-

-Me... gustas...Sakuno...-dijo mirándole a los ojos-

-¿E-en... serio?...-mirando a los ojos dorados- A... t-tú a m-mi...

-Mmn... Si es asi... eres... Mía...-mordiendo su cuello con delicadeza-

Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro unos instantes. Ryoma se recostó en la grama junto a Sakuno. De forma imperceptible coloco su brazo por detrás de la joven y la abrazo, atrayéndola hacia él de forma extrañamente cariñosa.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y él comenzó a juguetear con las largas hebras castañas. Ella tenia un escalofrío cada tanto y dependiendo del movimiento. Había descubierto un punto débil en la chica.

-R-ryoma... mira...-señalando el inicio de los fuegos artificiales- Fuegos artificiales...

-Mns... mirada picara Sakuno...-colocándose algo inclinado sobre ella-

-¿Qué... haces?-dijo sonrojada-

-Vas a ver... verdaderos fuegos artificiales... –acercando de forma tímida sus labios a los contrarios, para besarlos con propiedad y pasión-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Este es mi segundo y **NO** ultimo fic de esta pareja... wiiii estaba tan emocionada... me encanto el quizz y me imagine a Ryoma en el papel del chico, lo único que realmente quedo del Quizz fue lo de la caída en la piscina y la situación de la chaqueta y el frió de Sakuno. ¿Qué bizarra cierto? xD

**La hora de Internet en un cyber: 1,70 BsF (diske fuertes pfs ¬¬")...Hacer a la autora feliz con un RW... no tiene precio. Por eso uso... Mastercard! digo...cof cof... **

**Puntazo eh? xD**


End file.
